minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Ravine that almost terminated my Mojang account
Everyone knows Minecraft ravines, right? They can generate randomly, in different shapes, and sizes. Me and my brother brought premium minecraft accounts not long ago, like a month before we created our private server. I... i can't really remember when i exactly made the server, all i can remember is that it was in the middle of May, 2015. After we finished setting up the server, we started playing. We started chopping wood as every noob does, everything was going great. Three hours into the game, we had our house, and some mid-game resources stock piled in our chests. After that, me and my brother decided to start digging out our mineshaft. We started digging a 8x8 wide hole down to block 11 and put stairs on the sides so we can go down and up when needed. When we hit block 30 we dug into a big ravine, and me and my brother were kinda pleased with our find. We went upstairs to grab some more torches and a few stone picks to dig out the resources from the ravine we found. After we went back down in the ravine we started lighting up the place and dig out the resources from the walls. That took like half an hour. Hold on to the chair, the creepy part is about to be revealed. I told my brother: - "Hey, can you go upstairs and unload the stuff you got? Um... Just incase we die, you know?" - "Sure." My brother replied. I had to wait for him at the mineshaft exit, just so we do not get lost in the huge ravine we found. After 5 minutes of waiting, he finally returned, and i said: - "Jeez, what took you so long?!" - "Well, i had to unload the stuff and also sort it, then grab some more food. Here" He said, and drops half of the bread we had stored in our chest upstairs. After that, we decided to explore the ravine more, and my brother went into the west side of the ravine, and me in the east part of the ravine. Creepy thing, is that on the side i went there was a abandoned mineshaft. When we couldn't see eachother i noticed that in the dark spots of the ravine there was a figure, just sitting there.. It wasn't a mob for sure, it had a deafult player skin, all i could think of is that it was a zombie, so i just ignored it for the moment. After i saw the said zombie or whatever that was, it appeared again at the end of the ravine, this time i freaked out, because it appeared from nowhere, and it was looking away from me. After i seen it, i called for my brother, and said: -"Yo, it's that you?! When did you change your skin to steve?" -"What? I'm in the other side of the ravine, dude" My brother replied. -"But, then... who is this?!" I quickly check the player list, and apparently the character i was facing had no nametag, and did not appear in my player tab. A few moments later, the character vanishes into the dark, and i start to freak out. I still had my full inventory, i decided to give my stuff to my brother so he will go upstairs and unload them while i keep exploring the cave. After i gave my stuff away, my brother left me alone in the cave, and i continued looking around. Even though, he was upstairs, the mysterious character appeared again, from a distance, facing with the back. I started running to it, and my game instantly crashed, along with the server console. My internet connection stopped working, and the skype call was also interrupted. After fixing the connection, i called my brother back, and i told him what happened. He was shocked, and didn't believe me.. He thought i was pulling a prank on him.. Apparently, the game logged out my accout and i had to relog back in, but... It didn't work. I tried three times, and it just refused to log me in. After searching the mojang forums, looking for answers, resetting my password, my account was finally safe, but the world, the server files got all corrupted. Two days later, i called my brother back, and i told him everything that happened, and that my account almost got terminated by someone.. Was it the mysterious character that was in our minecraft world? Was it Herobrine? Who knows.. It's been two years since then, (today being March 10th, 2017), and i am still asking myself what coul've caused my game fail in that way, logging me out, corrupting my server files, and shutting down my internet connection. I... I guess i'll never find out... ~C4T Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Steve